This invention relates to a method and an apparatus for controlling and regulating machines of a textile fiber processing line which prepares textile fiber for spinning. The control and regulation affects, for example, the fiber quantity to be supplied to an opener and/or a textile fiber cleaner. For example, a measuring value representing the fiber quantity is taken from a feed chute connected to and downstream of a fiber processing machine, as viewed in the direction of material advance; then the measuring value is converted to an electric signal applied to a setting member which varies the fiber quantity to be supplied to the downstream-connected machine as a function of the signal.
In practice, an opener and cleaner arranged in line have heretofore been controlled such that the material feeding roller is rotated in a "stop-and-go" operation dependent upon the demand of the fiber processing machine. The downstream-located machines are, as a rule, storage devices (feed chutes) or contain such devices. The height level of the material in the feed chute is conventionally detected by sensors with a "yes-no" function such as photocells or electronic pressure responsive switches to sense the counterpressure which is a measure for the height level of the material. The sensors, corresponding to a yes-or-no determination, cause an energization or de-energization of the material feed drive.
The above-outlined conventional method has the disadvantage that during the pause periods no opening or cleaning work takes place while during the operative periods an increased amount of work has to be performed relative to the average flow rate of material. Since the cleaning and opening quality improves as the material flow rate decreases, the quality deteriorates as the idle periods increase. In case of an idle-to-operation period ratio of, for example, 50:50, during the work phase twice the average quantity has to be processed.